The Heartstopping Adventure of Hiccup!
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: The world is not a cube, and Hiccup has set out to prove that. Shame he dies before he can... Basically, each of the main characters die in their adventure. Warnings: GRUESOME! characters are 18 for majority R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pre-story! **_**Okay guys, this part of this story takes place soon after the movie. I must warn you, in later chapters, when the characters are 18, I will be slowly killing them off in each worse and worse ways. If you don't like that, by all means, don't read this. I'm having a hard time writing this myself. So, here ya go! **

**)()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Are you crazy?" Gobber bellowed at Stoik, "You'll fall right off the side of the Earth!"

Hiccup had just been lucky enough to walk in on one of his father and Gobber's 'Quest Arguments'.

"Can I add something here?" he asked cautiously. Both huge men looked up at him.

"First, dad, the water's frozen over, at least since I was out at the shore, which wasn't long ago. We're not going anywhere. Secondly, Gobber, how would we fall off the side of the Earth?"

"It's very simple. If ar men sail too far one way, bein' the Earth's shaped like a box, we'd fall right off."

"That doesn't make any sense _at all_."

"Sure it do, my boy, it's like sailin' over uh waterfall."

"Okay, how do you know? Have you ever been there?"

"Hiccup," Stoik checked, "you know this. It's been the Viking's knowledge fro ages!"

"Ya know, I don't believe it."

"What?"

"I can't believe that."

"What do ye plan to do 'bout it?"

"I'm gonna prove that wrong!"

"Water's frozen over," Stoik said as an excuse for his only son not to go on some crazy quest.

"Not now, but some time, I'll prove that wrong!"

**)()(()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry so short. Please review! XD -LightIsTheKey14**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's** the actual start of our little story! Now the characters are 18, and... just read it... Thanks! **

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You guys ready for this?" Hiccup asked his team of fellow eighteen year-olds, and dragon.

"Heck yeah!" shouted Snotlout, fist pumping the air.

"You know it!" replied Tuffnut, who was then punched by Ruffnut.

"yeah," she replied, pinning her brother in a wrestling hold.

"Sure," said Astrid, putting her head on Hiccup's shoulder, "I would go _anywhere_ with you."

"You're a sick, twisted person, Astrid, ya' know that?" asked Hiccup jokingly.

"mmm... whatever you say..."

"Hey, where's Fishlegs?"

"Coming!" came a shout from down the block, "of course, no body wants to help carry the heavy crap."

"Oh, sorry 'Legs," apologized Hiccup, "let me get that."

All five teens busted into laughter.

"What?"

"Dude, there's no way you could lift that."

"of course I can!"

"no, you can't. I got it," said Tuffnut, taking the "crap" aboard their boat.

Everyone climbed aboard, and they set off on their journey around the world.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where are we?" Snotlout whined.

"I know exactly where we are," replied Hiccup disdainfully.

"And where would that be?"

"uh..."

"we're lost, aren't we?"

"No! This part of the world is just uncharted, and that's why we have Fishlegs!"

Hiccup pointed to Fishlegs, who was writing madly in a notebook.

"And that'll help us, how?"

"Mainly, so I can prove my father wrong," Hiccup caught himself, "Oh, and for the greater good of science."

"How are we gonna go this?" asked Astrid, looking over the ship's side.

"hm?"

"I can see land."

"So?"

"We no sail on land. Boat go float on w.a.t.e.r. We no float on land, land has no water!" Astrid explained, smacking her hand on her chest as to prove Hiccup stupid.

"I know, I know, I've got this all worked out."

Hiccup pointed at Toothless.

"Big dragon carry heavy ship fast on no water place," he explained in the same stupid dialect.

"I hate you."

"I love you enough for the both of us!"

"Gah, get a room!" Tuffnut shouted from the back of the ship. Toothless gurgled in response.

"You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girlfriend!"

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Please review! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! I'm back! So, this is where it starts to get bad... *insert evil laugh there ***

**Anyhow, here ya go!**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Guys?"

"What 'Legs?"

"Is it just me, or is the land getting closer?"

"No," Hiccup looked out onto the clearing, "We're getting closer. Guys, get ready to land."

)()()()()()()()()()()()(((((()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(AN: I shoulda made that the last chapter.. Mah bad...)))()()())()

"Now where are we?"

"I swear, if you don't stop asking that, I'm going to hurt you."

"pft, like you could!"

There was a rustling in the brush around them.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Fishlegs.

"N-Aaahhhh!"

Hiccup looked up to see his girlfriend hanging upside down from one of the many trees around them.

"Astrid?"

"Help!" she exclaimed.

"Hang on!"

"Can't!"

"Why not?"

"Giant spider!"

Hiccup, after spotting the spider the size of Astrid's head, jumped on Toothless and set off to save her.

"Hang on! I'm comin'!"

Hiccup, in mid-air, pulled his knife from his belt and cut Astrid loose. She fell into Snotlout's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked frantically once he and Toothless landed.

"Yeah," Astrid rubbed her ankle, "I'm fine."

An object then came hurdling through the air. A sharp dagger of a dart flew into Hiccup's eye before anyone knew what had happened. The small man fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

What these adventures didn't know, was the fact that they where venturing on the out-gates of the Roman Empire. What had gone through Hiccup's eye? A dart from the head of the Roman guard troop, who had spotted the Vikings, and was now venturing toward the group.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed, holding her small boyfriend's head.

"Guys, we need to do something!"

Hiccup figured no one in their group knew any more wound care than he did. He was right.

"Astrid, go get some cloth or something. Legs'," Hiccup cringed in pain, "water. Snotlout and Ruffnut, get over here."

"Hiccup!" Ruffnut wailed, "Don't die!"

He twitched before giving off instructions for the two.

"Ruff'," he gasped, "Hold me down."

"What?"

"Hold. Me. Down."

Ruffnut complied.

"Lout', pull the thing outta my eye as soon as the others get back."

"What?"

"Trust me."

In all honesty, Hiccup had no idea what he was doing, but he figured the thing shouldn't stay lodged into his skull like that. That can't be healthy.

The others came running back to the group empty handed.

"Sorry," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, whatever," Hiccup cringed again, "on my count, pull."

"One, two, three!"

Hiccup screamed and the rest of the group cringed.

It took him a moment to realize that he needed to cover up the open wound that now left him half-blind. He tore a sleeve from his shirt and held it over his eye.

"Okay guys, we need to keep moving..."

"No."

"Why not?"

By now, the smaller man was on his feet again. The world spun around him, and he was sure he would fall, but he still stood, ready to venture onward.

Suddenly, a whole group of Roman solders where surrounding the band of friends.

Today everyone there learned something new about Fishlegs. He was a berserk.

**0()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Firstly, if you don't already know, you need to google a "berserk". That'll save me a little trouble. Sorry that's kinda jumpy, I'm just trying to get to the good stuff as fast as possible. Thank you guys for reading, and feel free to check out any of my other HTTYD stories. I don't write for my health, ya know... Anyways, please review! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please, with sugar and icecream on top? Thanks for reading! -LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
